For Me?
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Everyone calls me Hayley. My full name is Hayley Neveah Lilaby-Snape. But people just call me Hayley. Reasons why is obvious. Draco/OC oneshot


**For Me?**

****Draco Malfoy****

…..

Life clearly isn't easy for me. I have a boyfriend who was personally assigned by Lord Voldemort to murder Albus Dumbledore. I'm a half-blood who has to chose between good or evil. My father is Severus Snape and I'm in Hufflepuff.

...Did I forget to mention my boyfriend is also Draco Malfoy?

Yeah, many people don't understand how a Slytherin and Hufflepuff could possibly be able to stay in the same room as each other. But people know don't Draco the way I do. They simply judge him because he was sorted in the house of Death Eaters. He doesn't even want to work for Voldemort. Although, since his family is full on dark arts supporter, Draco has to live up to his apparent fate.

Everyone calls me Hayley.

My full name is Hayley Neveah Lilaby-Snape.

But people just call me Hayley. Reasons why is obvious.

I'm sitting here waiting for Draco to drop by like he promised he would. Ever since he was enlisted into the dark army, he hasn't had much time for his girlfriend. I'm a bit angry about that...but I can't really blame him. Potter has been up his back ever since the boy eavesdropped on my Dad and Draco talking. As the minutes passed by, my heart sank. He's not coming. I'm always one to jump to conclusions and freak out. Tonight is the night. The night that Dumbledore is to be murdered. Draco promised though...he promised he would be here before then.

Sighing slightly, I brushed back my black hair decorated with red tips. It's been getting way too long. Perhaps I should cut it. I was going to ask Draco if I should or not...but he's busy doing other things. I may be selfish. I may be acting childish. I'm fifteen for crying out loud. My boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. I think I have permission to act a certain way. About to give up, I grumpily push myself to my sore feet and make my way to the kitchens. (It's where the Hufflepuff common room is, you know). However, I really didn't get far.

A hand shot out of the darkness, causing me to scream in surprise. The attacker's pale grip pushed me to the corridors walls, silently demanding that I remain quiet.

"Hayley."

Draco!

I smile, trying to remain calm, "You're a little late."

He frowned, the moonlight casting a beam across his flawless complexion, "I know. I'm sorry.-I just—couldn't get away from the others." By the others, he is referring to Death Eaters. "-They won't leave me alone. I—I-I really don't want to do this." I could sense his distress. He's stuck between pleasing his family or fighting himself. I know deep down he's a good person. He doesn't want this war. Instead of saying something comforting, I stared into his electric blue eyes as he stared into my green eyes. Finally, I got on my tippy toes and pressed a gentle kiss upon his surprisingly warm lips. It didn't last because a blast of screams and wand dueling erupted not far away. In the sky, the dark mark gleamed proudly down at Hogwarts.

Draco cursed, pushing himself away, "I got to go."

I grabbed onto his arm, keeping him in his rightful place. Pushing up my Hufflepuff sleeves, I revealed the tattoo I had gotten for him long ago. _My Love_ was written elegantly across my left forearm. Draco seemed to relax at the sight of this memory.

"Remember when I got this? The first time we ever said we loved each other. And it won't change. Ever. I know I may be a distraction or something from your fate, but I'm willing to fight. I know you Draco, I know you don't want to do this. I don't want to see you get killed. I don't want to see you turn into something you're obviously not. I'm begging you now, please don't go. Please don't go up that tower and kill Dumbledore. Stay here. Just us. They'll be people to protect you from him.-" Draco winced at my words. He always flinches when I talk about Lord Voldemort. "-Just stay. Please stay with me. Don't do this. Be good. For me?"

For the longest time, Draco stared at me. It felt like a thousand years when it was probably only a few seconds. I couldn't shake the feeling that he would shake his head and stalk off. If that were to happen, I don't know how I'll handle it. Losing him is even worse than losing myself to the dark arts.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Alright, I'll stay." He smiled.

I returned his smile, "For me?"

Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we sat down on the bench, not caring if Death Eaters could find us any moment, "I'll stay for you.


End file.
